Cloud Nine
by Kyizi
Summary: When Chris Jericho wins the title by use of a chair, he's not sure how he's supposed to deal with it and when Stephanie McMahon gets thrown into the mix, he discovers that things aren't always what they seem. All he has to do is figure out what to do abou
1. A Long Fall

**Cloud Nine  
****by Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing: **Chris/Steph, Matt/Lita, and Jeff/Torrie

**Spoilers: **Up to and including "No Mercy" 2001.

**Feedback: **Please, it makes me smile :)

**Dedication: **To Kittie, who's been a complete gem at reviewing my fics, thanks for the continuing feedback, honey/mwah

**Notes: **This story was written a long time ago and left unfinished. It's the only Matt/Lita story I've ever written and it's likely to remain so, so I hope you enjoy it!

**In case this is too far back in the timeline** that you've all forgotten what was going on, here's a brief synopsis. Basically, the Alliance invasion is at its peak and the Rock and Y2J just fought for the WCW title. Y2J won after Steph threw a chair into the ring. Matt and Lita are still fighting (Matt got a special preview of Stacy's lingerie) and 2 weeks ago in the timeline the Dudleys tabled Torrie. I think that's about all you need to remember… it's certainly about all I can remember, anyway.

xxxxx

**Chapter One: A Long Fall **

xxxxx

Chris looked down at the belt he held in his hands. It was his. He'd won it…but at what cost? He might have proved he wasn't the choke artist everyone was saying he was, sure, the Great One might think again before telling Chris he 'just wasn't that good', but could he believe it himself?

He might have got the pin on the Rock, 1, 2, 3. Man, that had felt good...but would it have felt better if he'd done it without a chair? He'd been floating on cloud nine when he'd heard his name announced as the new WCW Champion. For so long he'd waited for his turn for a chance, but he'd never got one and, when he had, he'd made a mess of it. Well, not this time, this time he'd won. So why did he feel like a complete jackass?

_Because you still don't know if you can beat him fair and square._

The little voice in his head had been taunting him since he'd come backstage. Yeah, his friends had congratulated him, just as he would do for them. It had been the look in Jeff's eye that started everything. His best friend had known how much he simply wanted to win, to show that he could do it on his own. No steel chairs, no Stephanie McMahon, just him, one on one with the Great One.

He watched the replay again, watched as the Billion-Dollar Princess made her way to the ring with the chair. What had she been thinking? _Oh wait, does the woman ever think?_ And it was then that he noticed it. That glint in her eye when she'd looked at him. Not the usual, 'I'm going to make sure you lose. I hate you' glint. No, this was something new.

He rewound the tape and watched again. Had the McMahon Family Ho actually been trying to tell him something? He watched in slow motion and then it struck him; the chair had landed at _his_ feet. She had thrown it in the ring for _him_. He resumed normal speed watching as he lunged for Stephanie and then he pressed pause. Walking right up to the screen, he watched as Stephanie looked up at him. She was speaking to him, pleading with him, more like it.

He pressed rewind and watched again, his eye catching on the gold WCW belt in the corner of his eye. Why had she thrown him the chair? Was she determined to make sure that he'd be sitting here after winning his first big title, beating himself up about fairness? Yeah, that sounded about right, definitely something that the youngest McMahon would try. Sure he'd been on cloud nine, but she'd made sure he'd have one hell of a long fall.

But he was still left with one question: what, exactly, had the Princess been trying to tell him?

xxxxx

**End of Chapter One **

xxxxx


	2. Not Just One of the Guys

xxxxx

**Chapter Two: Just One of the Guys **

xxxxx

He was standing there, open mouthed, gazing at her like a deer trapped in headlights. Had Matt honestly thought she wouldn't find out? Had he really thought that acting as if nothing had happened then congratulating her on the match would make it all okay?

Oh, he was stuttering now, usually something she thought was sweet and endearing. Now it was just pissing her off even more. That tramp had flashed him and he'd just stared and said she looked good, but not only that, he'd _lied_ about it. He'd said that nothing had happened and sweet-talked her into believing him.

She was fed up of it, fed up of everything. Sure they might not be going out in _real_ life, but the fact remained that he had lied. And friends don't lie. Well, he usually didn't lie to her anyway, even after he had come up with the idea that they pretend to date so that her '_admirer_' in the backstage crew would leave her alone. But even after they'd started pretending, he'd never lied to _her_.

Truth be told, it really bugged her. Not that he'd never lied, but that they were pretending. Lillian and Torrie knew how she felt, in fact they quite often told her she should just be honest and tell him, but she never could. The only other people who knew the truth about their pretence were Jeff and Chris and, when they were all together as a group, there was no pretending that Matt and Lita were dating. They were just friends, she was just one of the guys, just like she had always been to him. Another friend.

The problem was that she wanted so much more and, again, Jeff and Chris knew that, as well. They told her that Matt loved her, but she could never bring herself to believe it. Surely if he'd wanted her, he wouldn't have just suggested they pretend, surely he'd have asked her for real. She was surprised that he couldn't tell she was in love with him. Maybe he could, maybe that was what was going wrong. Things were getting tense between them on screen and she knew it. She could see it on camera, but, more than that, she could see it in his eyes.

She gazed up into his eyes at that moment, his guilty, remorseful eyes. She hated it when he looked at her like that. Jeff always called them his puppy dog eyes; they were the ones you could never stay angry at. The ones that made you want to take him home and keep him. Then again, she always wanted to do that, usually with less innocent ideas in mind...

He was holding her arms now, telling her how sorry he was, telling her that she meant so much to him, while all she could hear was her mind telling her that she didn't mean enough to him. She was always there for him, Matt meant the world to her, and she was fed up pretending otherwise. She always simply smiled and told him he was her best friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Well, not this time. This time she was going to show Matthew Hardy exactly what he meant to her, and she was going to get revenge on Stacy Keibler as well. She was going to show them once and for all that she was not just one of the guys. This time Lita was going to show everyone just _how_ much more she was.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Two **

xxxxx


	3. False Communication

xxxxx

**Chapter Three: False Communication**

xxxxx

She smiled as she walked past them, pretending that she didn't have the intelligence to notice that they were sneering at her. They were, no doubt, off to wipe Stone Cold's butt, or something equally degrading. Of course, _she _was just the silly little Barbie who liked the sound of a foreign accent and didn't know that she shouldn't be mixing with the WWF.

Torrie rounded the corner, grinning like a fool at Shane McMahon and Booker T. They looked at her and she continued walking, hoping that they'd let her be. But no, life wasn't that kind. So, she stood and smiled, nodding her head blankly as they told her to remember she was a part of the Alliance, that they were hoping to find out what her 'plan for Tajiri' was, and soon.

Plan, oh yeah, there was a plan, and when it unravelled the Alliance wouldn't know what had hit them. Not only that, but it was going to give Torrie her freedom.

Smiling again and waving goodbye, she pretended not to notice them shaking their heads. The unspoken words being something along the lines of, "Stupid bimbo, probably doesn't even understand what we're saying half the time."

Wouldn't they like to know?

She smiled, only this time, it was genuine. She was entering the WWF's side of the trenches. Of course, she knew that most of the WWF thought the same of her as the Alliance did, but that was the idea.

As she entered the room, she smiled at Tajiri and gave him a hug, answering his urgent question that she hadn't run into any trouble. She laughed and congratulated him on his match. Now, this would shock most people. Yes, she was having a conversation with Tajiri; a real conversation, with words that both parties understood.

She knew that if most people found this out, they'd instantly conclude that Tajiri had been fooling them all. That he could speak English and just hadn't told anyone. No, it wouldn't even cross their minds that stupid little Barbie doll, Torrie, spoke fluent Japanese...and Spanish, French, Italian, and German. No, that wouldn't even bear thinking about.

She sighed as she sat down, telling Tajiri she'd be fine while he went to change. She curled her knees up to her chin, a sad expression on her face. She hated pretending. She hated having to act as if she couldn't think for herself, having to pretend as if she had the intelligence of a peanut, or, well, Stacy, not that there was really much of a difference between the two. There were only two things that got her through each day: her friends and her hope, her hope that the plan would work. She hated having to go through with it, knowing the humiliation and the beatings that seemed to go hand in hand with it, but that was the only thing she could think of to get the Alliance to fire her.

Damn contract. She was sure that they had added that clause in afterwards. In fact, she damn well knew it, the only problem was that her copy of the original had _mysteriously_ disappeared. And now she was stuck with a legally binding contract that said she couldn't leave the Alliance without ending up so poor she'd have nothing to wear. Not to mention that Shane would make sure that no one would ever hire her again. It didn't matter how many times her lawyer went through it, she couldn't leave, well, not unless they fired her. That was where her plan came in. She was going to get fired, and she was going to make sure that when she did, she'd have enough information to pull the WCW/ECW coalition down. She was going to rip it apart at the seams.

She was lucky she'd never trusted Commissioner Regal, that she'd been able to talk Tajiri out of letting him in on their plan. She supposed it was just another perk of being able to communicate with him.

She jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Turning to look into his eyes, she smiled and leaned in for a deep kiss. Oh, yeah, this was definitely another reason she had to leave the Alliance. So that she could do this whenever she wanted, without having to worry that he'd get beaten up. And she knew he would. That was the only reason she was with Tajiri on screen instead of him. Tajiri wasn't so much of a threat - and by threat, she meant to himself.

She knew he would do something stupid if he tried to protect her. He was always risking himself. But she wouldn't let him do it for her. No, there was no way that she was letting Jeff get involved. No matter how much he insisted that he should, she'd made him promise and, unlike most men that she'd ever met, he was a man of his word. Right now, she could be content with hiding her relationship. She had to protect him, from the Alliance _and _from himself.

Soon, the Alliance would be no more and she'd be free to do what she wanted. She had them turning on each other already. Vince had been sceptical about talking to RVD, but she'd known. She knew what a nice guy Rob was, she also knew he was out for number one, and he was too damn polite to refuse talking to Vince. It was just another way to get at them. Oh, no, the false communication wasn't between her and Tajiri, it was between the members of the Alliance. And she'd make them sorry for the day they ever pulled a stunt like that on Torrie Wilson.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Three **

xxxxx


	4. Making It Right

**Cloud Nine**

**by Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing: **Chris/Steph, Matt/Lita, and Jeff/Torrie

**Spoilers: **Up to and including "No Mercy" 2001.

**Feedback: **please, it makes me smile :)

**E-mail: This is the fourth instalment of the Cloud Nine Series, following after "A Long Fall", "Just One of the Guys", and "False Communication".**

xxxxx

**Chapter Four: Making it Right**

xxxxx

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Things weren't exactly going to plan. He had only just entered the arena and already he'd managed to scare the living daylights out of Torrie, which meant that Jeff was going to give him a Royal ass kicking, and piss off Lita by brushing her off and that meant Matt would kick the crap out of what was left of him when Jeff was finished, assuming, of course, that Lita didn't just castrate him herself. Groaning, he leaned his head against the wall of his locker room, counting the seconds until the show began. He knew what he was planning on doing was the "right thing to do" but that sure as hell didn't make it any easier.

Hearing a noise behind him, he frowned and turned around, astounded to see Shane McMahon grinning manically at him. If Chris hadn't disliked the guy already, the scary look in the young McMahon's eyes would have changed his mind quickly. Chris looked around his locker room, gesturing that he didn't see anything worth looking at, before turning back to his unwelcome guest.

"What the hell do you want, McMahon?"

"Oh, I don't know. Power, money, my father out of business, that belt…" As he trailed off, Chris picked up the WCW title belt and placed it over his shoulder. "Possessive already, I see." Shane laughed. "Well, we may have to see about that, unless, of course, you're looking for some new employment."

The insinuation alone was enough to enrage Chris and he was across the room in a matter of seconds, pressuring Shane into backing into a wall. "Never in a million years, McMahon. I'm WWF through and through. I may not like your old man, but I'd rather work my ass of for his company than that cheap crap you seem to be under the impression your running."

"There's no impression," Shane said, pulling himself together. "Make no mistake Jericho, I run that company and if you're not with me, then you're against me."

"Oh, I'm against you," Chris said, sneering, "but before you go running your mouth off about being in charge, you might wanna check exactly what it is that Heyman does when you're not around." With a final glare, Chris stalked off towards the stage. He was all fired up and he knew exactly what to do with it.

xxxxx

Lita was pacing back and forth, tapping her fingernail against her teeth. She knew that Jeff was staring at her, wondering if she was about to go off at him. It wasn't his fault that Chris was being a jackass. As much as she loved Jeff and as much as she knew she could tell him anything, it was times like this that she needed her biggest confidant. Only the jackass was so conceited about his title win, that it didn't seem likely that he was going to lend her an ear any time soon.

"Li, will you calm down?" Jeff's gentle voice shook her from her musings and she turned to face him.

Smiling she turned to him. "Sorry, I was a million miles away."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"It's, eh, well-"

"About Matt?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," she replied, sheepishly, sitting down next to him.

"You know, Li, I might be Matt's brother, but anything you tell me stays with me."

She sighed and leaned against him, curling her legs up beside her and allowing him to place an arm around her. "I know that, Jeff, I just don't want to trap you in the middle, but-"

"Chris is being an ass?"

"How did you know?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"He bit Torrie's head off when he got to the arena. Nothing major, but you know how sensitive she is. She's risking so much and she couldn't even get him to pass on a message to me."

"I'll kill him!" Lita said as she sat up.

"Not if I get there first." He frowned. "Of course we might have to take The Rock's leftovers."

"What?" Lita asked. He nodded to the monitor before getting off his seat to turn up the volume and she watched the scene unfold.

xxxxx

Torrie stared at the monitor before her, watching as Y2J entered the ring. She couldn't deny that she was upset with the WCW champ, but she knew he had a lot on his plate. She'd seen the look in his eye, he was torturing himself, and she had a feeling she knew why.

She had been unable to properly congratulate her friend when he had come backstage the other night. A smile from the background before anyone could notice really wasn't adequate when all she had wanted to do was squeal and hug him fiercely. She had seen the look in Jeff's eye when he and Chris had shaken hands and she had watched as the look in Chris' eyes had changed as well. She knew he was punishing himself for it and she couldn't help but wonder how he was going to make it right again. But she knew he would.

She shook her head at that thought. Jeff had been wonderful with her last night. He'd held her for hours, just talking to her. She knew how much he hated not being able to help her in the ring, knew how much he hated himself for letting her get hurt.

When she'd been tabled a few weeks ago, Chris had actually had to lock Jeff in his locker room to stop him from going after the Dudleys and he'd paid for it, but at least Jeff hadn't ruined the plan. She loved him with all her heart and it ate her up to know she was causing him so much pain, but she knew that it was for the best, that it'd all work out for the best in the end. The Hardyz had finally got themselves a match with the Dudleys at Smackdown and if she knew Jeff, and she did, they were going to pay.

Smiling as Tajiri made his way into the room, she spoke a few words before heading towards the Hardyz locker room, the long way of course, hoping to surprise Jeff before his match with The Hurricane. Smiling, she turned into a corridor, glancing from side to side, making sure that no one had seen her. She didn't need people wondering where she was going.

Moving quickly, she walked the small distance to Jeff's locker room, surprised when she heard a noise coming from one of the, supposedly empty, rooms. Frowning, she cautiously opened the door.

"Hello?"

Torrie moved into the room and stopped short as she saw the figure huddled in the corner, the small frame of the woman shuddering with heart wrenching sobs. Torrie quickly crossed the room and pulled the woman into her arms, surprised when she met with no resistance.

"Shh. It's okay, everything's fine." She rocked the woman back and forth, praying that no one would find them. She doubted that would help matters, for either of them. "It's okay, Steph, we'll work it out."

xxxxx

"Welcome to RAW is Jericho!" Chris sauntered about the ring, smiling at the crowd, pretending that it didn't kill him to hear the boos. He smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, I know, I know, everybody just loves the Ayatollah at the moment. Really, I'm basking in your warmth and affection, right now."

At their further yelling, he shook his head and turned to the titontron. "Okay, in all seriousness I'm calling out the Rock. No, no, no, don't get your panties in a twist about it, I just want to chat. I mean, I am after all the _New_ WCW champ-"

"_If ya smeeeeell…what The Rock…is cookin'!"_

As The Rock's music came over the sound system, Chris forced his grin to stay in place. He knew what he was doing and, if he got his ass kicked because of it, well, he sure as hell deserved it. As the former WCW champ entered and began to pace the stage, Chris couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy as the fans screamed and yelled for his current rival.

"Well? The Rock is waiting, Y2…Jackass." Chris smirked as the fans cheered. "You have somethin' to say to The Rock? You think you have something The Rock wants to hear?"

"I think I might, _Rock_." Chris walked to the ropes, leaning on them as he continued. "We had one hell of a match last night, jerky, went well, I thought. Right until the end."

"Oh, you think?" The Rock asked stilling his movement.

"Yes, Rock, I think. As hard as that may be to believe, I think. I think that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley is a dirty disgusting trashbag ho that threw me a chair during the match."

"Oh you think that do you?"

"Yes, I-"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Rock began to pace again. "It seems to the Rock that Y2Jackass has a bit of a problem with The Rock. It seems that J2Jackass couldn't win without a little…help. The McMahon family Ho may have thrown in the chair but she sure as hell didn't make you use it. Well, the Rock says this, last night, _jerky_, you showed your true colours. You didn't choke, no, no, no. You showed the Rock that he underestimated Y2J. You showed the Rock that he has a score to settle."

"The why don't we settle it tonight." Chris felt his smile widen as the fans cheered. This was they way it was meant to be, the fans were meant to cheer for him. Granted, a lot of them were likely for the Rock, but there was no booing.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah_! Is Y2J proposing what the Rock thinks he's proposing?"

"I don't know about proposing, Rock, sorry, I just don't feel that way about the Rock's stroodle. However, if you mean the match? Yeah, I want the match. I want to go into this thing with the belt and leave with the belt. No chairs, no skanky McMahon Tramps and _no_ choking. So, what do you say, Rock, you up for it?"

Rocky grinned. "Oh the Rock is definitely…_up_ for it. The Rock will gladly kick the Ayatollah's ass tonight."

"Well, we'll see, jerky, we'll see. You'd better watch, Rocky, the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla is _back_ on form, and he's more than ready and willin' to beat you fair and square."

Chris smiled and returned Rock's nod as the Brahma Bull spoke, "Okay, _jerky_, we'll see, tonight. Win or lose, the Rock says this Chris Jericho, you'd better watch out for that belt, because the moment, and the Rock means the _moment_, that you turn your back, the Rock will take that shiny new belt of yours, shine it up even more, turn that son of a bitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass! If ya smeeeeeell what The Rock is cookin'."

Chris grinned and nodded one last time to the Rock. As he left the ring he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He could hear a Y2J chant starting up behind him as his music broke through The Rock's. Everything was working, it was all working out. All he needed to do now was dish out more than a few apologies, kick the Rock's candy ass fair and square, and hopefully things would be back on track.

If he could only stop thinking about the Billion dollar princess and what it was that she'd been trying to tell him.

xxxxx

End of Chapter Four 

xxxxx


	5. The Burning Question

xxxxx

**Chapter Five: The Burning Question**

xxxxx

Chris ran his fingers through his wet hair and continued to pace the length of his locker room. His rematch against the Rock was less than an hour away and he couldn't focus on anything. The minute he'd stepped backstage, he'd been faced with Jeff and Lita, and although he knew an apology couldn't really make up for the way he'd been treating them of late, it had certainly helped.

After having a chat with Lita about Matt, he'd managed to talk her out of waltzing straight into the Dudley's locker room and smacking Stacy, he didn't really think the Dudley's would have appreciated that. He had, instead, made her agree to take it into the ring and she had a lot planned for that match. Matt Hardy wouldn't know what had hit him.

But what was really nagging at him was _her_. On leaving Team Xtreme's locker room, he'd come across Torrie and, knowing he owed the woman a severe apology - if he hadn't known then the beating he'd almost got from Jeff would have reminded him, he'd approached her. He hadn't even finished his sentence when she'd broken the news to him.

He growled softly. Why should he care if the Billion Dollar Princess had been crying her heart out? He didn't care about her. He didn't care about anyone but his immediate friends and maybe a few of his colleagues and his fans and, okay, so he cared. He just wasn't sure why.

"Damn it!" he cursed, striding out of the room, the door slamming in its hinges behind him, echoing through the corridor.

"In a hurry, Chris?"

Chris barely nodded at Lillian, instead charging straight past her, feeling instantly guilty at the expression of hurt on her face. But he kept on walking. He could apologise later.

He reached the door and stopped, unsure of exactly what he was doing. After pausing for a moment, he refused to turn back and instead knocked on the door. She opened it quickly and her eyes widened. She had definitely been crying, not because it was obvious, anyone else would have missed it, but he knew. He could tell that she was upset, but only because he had already known, only because he was looking for it. He had to wonder how good had she had to become at hiding it?

He indicated the room, making it clear that he didn't want to be seen standing in her doorway and she narrowed her eyes, but let him enter. She closed the door behind him and he instantly felt uncomfortable. What was he doing in Stephanie McMahon's office?

"What do you want?"

At her words, he turned to face her. "I could ask you the same question. I mean, if my memory serves me, and you should know all about servicing people-"

"Do you want me to talk to you or are you just here to insult me?"

"Why would I come all the way to your locker room to insult you when we both know you prefer an audience?"

"Get out."

"No."

"No?" her eyes widened in anger. "I said-"

"What's wrong, Steph? Can't handle me?" He had no idea why he was antagonising her; maybe he needed to push her. He needed to see that she was really hurting. He wasn't sure, but there was something that told him she hadn't let it all out. Torrie may have found her crying, but she still hadn't let it out, and he had the feeling that she needed to.

After a moment, she seemed to collect herself, a snide smile coming to her face. "Where's your title, Jericho? Earn it so much you can't bear to be seen with it?"

"Why should you care?" he asked, hating that she had seen right through him. She was right, until he earned it properly he no longer wanted to carry it with him. He had also been so worried that he's simply forgotten all about it. A part of him still remembered the sweet girl that Stephanie had been when she had entered the WWF, before Triple H, before everything, and he was worried for that part of her, if it was still in there. So worried that he'd just forgotten about his title, and his match.

All he needed now was to break through her shell. He needed to know that she was really hurting, or what was the point in helping her? To be pulled into an Alliance trap? He was not about to let that happen.

"Really, Steph, why do you care? I mean we all know you love gold, so I didn't want to bring anything that could possibly make me appealing to you, not since you hate me so much."

"Oh, I don't hate you, Jericho, I pity you."

"_You_ pity _me_?"

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes serious. She shook her head. "I pity a man who had the ability to win. I don't understand why you had to cheat your way to the top when you had more than enough ability to beat your way to the top."

He stood for a moment, unable to reply, so shocked at her words that for once in his life he was actually speechless. Frowning, he tried to shake away the thoughts that made him realise she was complimenting his capability as a wrestler, and regardless of what he thought, she was a McMahon, she knew talent when she saw it. He shook his head.

"Hey, Princess, you were the one who threw the chair in."

"As a diversion. You chose to use it." She looked down at her hands, focussing on her fingernails instead of him.

"Why?"

He watched as she visibly seemed to struggle with herself to look up at him. "I-I wanted to get your attention…I…"

"What for? And why me?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Her eyes widened and she stood in fear. Quickly she became frantic. "You-you have to hide. Now!"

"Wha–"

She pushed him into the adjoining bathroom and closed over the door hastily, leaving it open slightly. He stood, peering through the small crack, too stunned to do anything else and too curious to hide completely. If something had the Billion Dollar Princess scared then it wasn't something to sneer at. Or perhaps it wasn't so much something as someone…

"What took you so long, _Princess_?"

Jericho's eyes narrowed as the chubby man practically spat his words at Stephanie. He wasn't sure why he cared, he still hadn't worked it out yet, but he did care and for that reason he stayed where he was, and (for once) he kept quiet. Stephanie glanced at him, an imploring look in her eyes and he nodded.

"Well? I asked you a question."

"Sorry…I was just getting dressed."

Heyman sneered. "Trust me, _Princess_, it's nothing you don't rent out on a regular basis anyway."

Jericho frowned at the look on Stephanie's face. The pain he saw in her eyes made him instantly regret anything he'd ever said to her, everything he'd said earlier. Did the words he said affect her like that? Somehow hearing Heyman saying them was so much worse. He wondered if it was the same for her, or if she found it worse when he said them. That thought bothered him.

"Good job on Jericho the other night, Steph. Pity it didn't work out, you screwed up again."

"But-but I did what you asked!"

"Yes, but now he's gone all noble and offered the Rock a fair chance at the title, with no cheating. He's doing this one fair and square and then we'll have no chance at getting the title back."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed and Chris was sure she must have forgotten he was there. "What makes you so sure that Jericho won't win?"

"Oh, please!" Heyman laughed. "There's no way. You forget that I know Y2J. He won't win. The Rock was right, he's a choke artist."

"He'll win."

Jericho met her eyes again and the sincerity he saw there made him think she actually believed in him.

"Are you challenging me, Steph? Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I-" Heyman's hand connected with her face with a loud smack, the force so hard that her back landed awkwardly on the edge of the table.

"No!"

Heyman moved towards her, thinking that she was begging him to stop, but Jericho knew that it had been for him. Even when she was taking a beating that obviously wasn't her first, she didn't want him to reveal himself…even to save her. And Jericho was no longer sure that she was worried only for her own safety or for his as well.

"Heyman, what are you doing?" Jericho breathed a sigh of relief as Shane entered the room, helping his sister to her feet. But he missed the look in Stephanie's eyes. "You know not to give her anything visible! She gets a black eye and the questions start."

"That bastard!" Jericho ground his teeth and clutched his hands together so hard that some part of him was sure he must have drawn blood with his short nails. But he didn't care. Shane was in on it, he was abusing his own sister to get what he wanted, and as long as no one could point the finger at him, he didn't seem to care…but Chris did.

"Get dressed and get moving. I want you at Jericho's side for that match and I don't care who has a problem with it." Shane nodded to the door as Heyman smirked at her. The larger man grabbed her and kissed her roughly before laughing and exiting the room.

Trying not to think about anything, Steph turned to her brother. "I already changed," she said softly.

"Then change again. I want you to look like the slut we all know you are."

Steph nodded and Chris could see the tears threatening to fall. She'd obviously had a lot of practice at the brave face. She flinched as the door slammed shut leaving her alone and she fell to her knees. Chris was sure she'd forgotten he was there and cautiously entered the room, trying not to alarm her. He pulled her into his embrace and, at first, she resisted, but soon she was clutching at him, letting herself cry.

Chris had wanted her to let it out, but he had never seen anyone look so broken and he hoped he never would again. Stephanie was someone he hadn't liked for a long time, but he'd always seen her as strong. Crying in his arms, she looked defeated.

"Tell me what to do," he said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Win."

"Why, so that the Alliance have a better chance at getting the belt back?"

"No," She looked up at him, her tear-stained face making him feel angrier at the Alliance than he already was. He reached out and touched her red cheek, frowning as she winced. "So that they don't stand a chance."

He nodded and she smiled a little. He smiled back and took a deep breath. "Well, that's one thing I can do, but what about you? How often has that happened?" she cast her eyes down and the hand that was resting on her cheek slipped under her chin, tilting her head up so that she was looking straight at him. "I won't leave you with them, Steph. Don't ask me why I care, but I do and I won't leave you with them. What were you trying to tell me when you threw in that chair?"

There were tears in her eyes again, but she roughly rubbed at her face, brushing it dry. "I want your help." At his nod she straightened her back, taking a deep breath, and Chris saw the determination on her face. "I want out."

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Five **

xxxxx


	6. More Than A Friend

xxxxx

**Chapter Six: More Than a Friend **

xxxxx

"You're fighting Stacy?"

Lita turned around as Matt entered the room, and she had to school her features as she tried not to smile and look him up and down. He'd caught her the last time and she wasn't sure what was redder; her hair or her face. He was moving closer to her and she had to fight the urge to go to him. If she was going to make him realise that she wasn't just one of the guys then she'd have to stop acting the way she always had.

"Yes, I'm fighting Stacy. What's so wrong with that? Are you afraid I might hurt her?" she asked, almost daring him to say yes.

Matt snorted. "Are you kidding? I hope you rip her pampered little face to shreds. I'm just shocked about the match."

"What's so shocking about it? I'm in a match, I've had matches before." She turned to rummage through her bag, deliberately keeping her back to him.

"Yes, I realise you've had matches before, Lita, I'm usually at ringside or at least cheering you on in the back. I think you know what I mean." Matt turned her around and smiled at her. "You always know what I mean."

"You lied to me," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said," she pushed him away slowly and indicated the video on the bench next to her bag, "you lied to me."

Matt sighed and looked at the ground. "There are only so many times I can say sorry for that, Li."

He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at her, regret in his eyes. She almost turned away, but these weren't the puppy dog eyes he used to get what he wanted, he was truly sorry. Before she realised that she had broken her promise to herself, she was hugging him.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her as his breath tickled her neck.

"I know," she sighed. "Just promise me you'll never lie to me again?"

He leaned back and cupped her face with his hands. "I swear that I will never lie to you and I promise I will do all that I can never to hurt you."

She felt her heart jump as he leaned towards her, unsure as to whether or not is was really happening. She could hardly believe that he was looking at her the way he was and her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if time was stopping…and then he did. He stopped.

"Li?"

The look in his eyes told her all she wanted to believe about his feelings for her, but she couldn't allow herself to believe it. Not until he actually _said_ it.

"Lita, I-"

"Knock, knock. Listen can I…want me to leave?"

Lita and Matt jumped apart and for a second, Lita was furious with her friend for his interruption. However, the look in Chris' eyes spoke volumes. He was sorry he had interrupted them, but there was a hint of panic in the background. Strange, she mused, how she could read her best friend's eyes and have no problem believing what she saw, but when it came to Matt…

"What's wrong,_ jerky_," Matt ground out.

"I need your help."

"What? Need someone else to help you keep that title?"

"Matt!" Lita swivelled to face him again, but her angry retort died in her mouth as she saw his repentant look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," Chris said, entering the room further. "But it's okay, I deserved that. Tonight, however, I plan to leave this arena with _my _belt and I'm going to keep it fair and square."

"Good." Lita smiled.

"However, I do need a favour…" When Chris trailed off, Lita noticed that he wasn't alone. There was someone behind him, huddled so closely that she wondered for a moment if it was Torrie, that something had happened.

"Chris, who…" Lita's eyes widened. "Stephanie?"

The youngest McMahon stepped out from behind Chris and took a deep breath, keeping her head high. Lita, however, couldn't keep her gaze off the nasty bruise that was forming on the woman's right cheek. Torrie had told her that she had found Stephanie in tears, but, until that moment, she had thought it was a rouse.

"Oh, my God, are you all right."

"No," Stephanie said, a little shakily, "but I will be."

"No questions now, Li, but I need you to help Steph get ready for my match."

"What?" Stephanie asked in shock, and the feeling was mirrored in Lita and Matt's faces.

Chris smirked. "Heyman and Shane want you out there for my match, you'll be there. But not to help," he added quickly.

"Where do I fit in?" Lita asked, her smile widening. She knew Chris very well and she had the feeling she knew what the man was planning.

"Depends on what The Rock has to say about the whole thing."

"What?" Stephanie asked, fear masking over her eyes again. "This doesn't sound like a good idea, Jericho."

"It'll be fine," Chris said, turning to look at her. He gripped her arms and looked straight into her eyes. "I said I'd help you and I meant it." When she nodded, he turned to Lita and indicated Steph. "Get her something to wear that she's comfortable with." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Jericho," Stephanie said softly and he turned. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Princess," he said with a wink, making sure that he made 'Princess' in soft tones. He hadn't liked the way Heyman had spat the word at her. He wanted it to mean something nice to her, not to have her remember it as an insult. "Oh, and Princess, you can call me Chris."

xxxxx

Lita tilted her neck from side to side, trying to stop her muscles from tensing. She had her match with Stacy as soon as the current match was up and she was going to be ready. She wasn't sure why she had told Stephanie her plans, she hadn't even told Torrie and the blonde woman was her best female friend.

Chris had been the one to suggest it and her initial reaction had been to try and swing a punch. Luckily he had back peddled and explained himself.

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Steph said and Lita turned to her, matching the other woman's grin. "Tell me about it."

"You must really love him," Steph whispered.

Lita nodded. "Yeah, I guess I really do." Lita shrugged. "But you have Hunter," she said, trying not to sound disgusted at the thought.

The brunette laughed loudly, causing Lita to step back a little in shock. "I'm sorry," Steph said, "I didn't mean to surprise you." She wiped her eyes, hissing slightly when her ring caught her bruise. "I'm sorry. I guess I should explain."

"You don't have to."

"I know," Steph said with a smile, "but I want to. Lita, why did you and Matt pretend to be a couple?"

"To get someone else off my back."

Steph nodded. "It's a good plan."

"Oh, my God. Hunter married you to protect you from Shane."

Steph nodded sadly. "But he's hurt."

"Then why, Stephanie? Why did you come back?"

"Because they threatened to hurt Hunter more," she said softly. "To end his career. I may not be _in_ love with my husband, but I love him very much."

Lita nodded. "Chris isn't going to let this keep happening, you know."

Steph nodded. "I know, but I have no idea why."

"Well, why did you go to him for help?"

"This may sound strange," Steph said with a wry smile, "but I went to him because he hates me."

"You're right, that does sound strange," Lita said with a smile and Steph laughed.

"I knew he'd help me because he's a good guy, despite what I say to and about him. Chris is a good guy, no matter how stupid he sometime is. I knew that, if he helped me, it wouldn't be because he wanted something from me in return."

Lita nodded. "It's strange, but I guess it makes sense."

Lita turned around when she heard her name, realising that a stage hand was calling her. It was time.

"I am really not looking forward to this," Lita grumbled.

"You don't have to do it, you know," Steph said. "A blind man could see how much Matt loves you."

Lita shook her head. "No, I'm just one of the guys to him. Well, not anymore. Everyone knows that I can kick Stacy Keibler's ass, now I want them to know that I can compete on her level as well. Besides," she continued, "I'm not really doing this for Matt. I'm doing this for me. I've never been the pretty one, never been the one all the guys go for. I'm their best friend, the unusual one. Never the pretty one. This is my chance to show the world that I can be both. It's my time to show _myself_ that I can be both."

Steph nodded and smiled. "Okay, then go out there and stun the world."

xxxxx

"All right folks, I have just been informed that we have an impromptu Diva's match coming up next. But, King, I don't think even you'll believe what's coming up."

"I just heard, JR, and you're right, I don't believe it! But I certainly am not complaining!"

Matt frowned and turned to Jericho and Stephanie. "What are they talking about? It's not like Lita's never fought Stacy before."

"Not like this she hasn't," Steph mumbled.

"What? Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Just keep watching, jerky."

"What-" he was cut off as King's voice filtered out through the TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following match will be a bikini contest!"

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Matt asked, his eyes wide. After a moment, he turned to Steph and Chris, incredulously. "But why?"

"Maybe because she wants to prove to herself-"

"And a certain blockheaded guy," Steph interrupted, making sure Matt knew she was talking about him.

"-that she's desirable. That she isn't just one of the guys."

Matt groaned and dropped his head on his hands. "This is all my fault isn't it?"

"Partly," Chris said with a shrug. "But I think that Lita wanted to do this for herself as well."

"And she's certainly doing it, all right." Steph laughed as the guys looked at the screen, their jaws dropping.

"Oh, my God."

"I know she's in love with you and everything," Chris said absentmindedly, not noticing the look of shock on Matt's face, "but I'm allowed to look, right?"

"She's what?"

Steph hit Chris and he jumped, coming back to his senses and realising what he had just said. "Lita's going to kill me."

"You're damn right she is," Jeff said with a smile as he and his girlfriend entered the room.

"Did you mean it?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"I'm a dead man."

"He meant it," Torrie said, rolling her eyes at Chris. "Now will you go out there and tell her that you love her, too?"

"But she knows I do."

"Oh really?" Chris said, raising his eyebrows. "Then how is it that Steph here, who has only been nice for about twenty minutes-"

"Hey!"

"-knows more about how Lita feels that you do."

Matt looked slightly stunned for a moment before standing up and turning to leave. Chris watched on screen, ignoring Jeff and Torrie's silent questions about Steph, as Lita was cheered the winner of the contest, a satisfied smile on her face. After a few moments, the crowd erupted as Matt made his way down to the ring, completely by passing Stacy who had decided to flash her 'assets' at the eldest Hardy.

"What's he going to do?" Steph asked, leaning forward in her seat.

Chris smirked and leaned forward, his knee brushing against hers. "If I know Matt Hardy, I think he's going to prove to Lita that she's most definitely not just one of the guys."

They continued to watch. Lita seemed apprehensive as Matt walked towards her, waiting for what he had to say. But he didn't say anything; he didn't have to, because the kiss said it all.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Six**

xxxxx

Okay, before I get lynched for the Bikini match, I want to say that I don't care! Lita was feeling down because she felt that Matt wasn't as attracted to her as he was to Stacy, this was just her way of throwing in his face the fact that she most definitely is a woman and not just one of the guys.

(Also, I likely would never have written this now, not given Lita's current shitty storyline where she's been reduced to arm candy without even having the dignity of being announced as accompanying Edge to the ring. However, for this story, it stands.)


	7. Poetry in Motion

**Notes: **This is the seventh instalment of the Cloud Nine Series, following after "A Long Fall", "Just One of the Guys", "False Communication", "Making it Right", "The Burning Question", and "More Than a Friend".

xxxxx

**Chapter Seven: Poetry in Motion **

xxxxx

Jeff grinned and sighed happily as he and Stephanie entered the room. Matt and Lita were happily ensconced in one of the empty locker rooms down the hall and he had seen more than enough to convince him to leave them alone. In fact, he was rather worried about how much he was going to have to put up with walking in on them in the near future. It seemed that, in the ten minutes since they had taken their heads out of the sand, they were intent on making up for lost time and there was a lot of that to make up for. Maybe he could stay with Torrie for the rest of the week.

He sat down next to his girlfriend, running a hand through his hair, and settling back against the settee. Hearing raised voices he glanced warily at Stephanie McMahon and Chris, who were now in the corner arguing, before turning his gaze to Torrie. She was looking at him contemplatively.

"What?"

"Am I worth it?"

He frowned, reaching out to grasp her arm. "Worth it?"

"Worth waiting for? Worth all…this? I mean, Matt and Lita had each other for a long time and never did anything about it because they were so scared. You don't seem to be scared of anything, but I make you wait and hide and I just want to know if it's worth it."

"Every single second," he said, making sure to emphasise every word. "I wouldn't change this for anything."

"But the plan-"

"Might not be an issue for much longer," he said, smiling at her confusion.

"Jeff, what did you do?"

"Why does everyone always ask that question with that tone?" he asked, affronted.

"Because we all know you too well," Chris said, as he and Stephanie approached their end of the room.

"Funny."

"I usually am."

"And so modest about it, too," Steph added, rolling her eyes.

"Jeff," Torrie asked, again, "what did you do?"

"I just…had a word with someone, that's all." At the continued questioning in her gaze, he sighed and continued. "When the Alliance lose-" He glanced at Stephanie and she smiled.

"Which they will," the brunette said softly.

Jeff smirked and continued. "When they lose, what happens, Tor?"

"I no longer have the opportunity to get fired, instead I'll forever be in the services of Shane McMahon," she said icily. "And thank you so much for reminding me just how screwed I am if I can't get this plan to work."

"Woah, sweetie, calm down, that's not what happens at all."

"Really, then perhaps, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you could explain to me what does."

"Or perhaps I can," Stephanie said and Jeff grinned at his girlfriend.

"What is going on here?" Torrie demanded. To say that she had been curious when her boyfriend and the Billion Dollar Princess had disappeared ten minutes earlier was an understatement.

"Jeff came with me to collect a few of my things," Stephanie said and Chris glared at the younger man, a low growl rising in his throat. It was fairly obvious that their disagreement had been about her disappearance. Steph, however, merely rolled her eyes. "Down boy."

"Very funny."

"I usually am," she retorted, throwing his own words back at him. "While I was there, I…well, I was able to take a few things that weren't mine as well." She walked to the other side of the room, picking up the bag she had returned with, and fished around inside it, coming out with a handful of papers.

"It'll still be pretty hard to get out of if the Alliance manages to cheat and win, but it's the original."

Torrie's eyes widened as she took the papers Steph was holding out to her. "My contract?"

Steph nodded. "But like Jeff said, it won't be necessary to get out of anything if the Alliance lose, because this is a contract to the company, not to my brother. When the WWF wins, your contract belongs to my father, not my brother." Stephanie shrugged. "Daddy's not exactly the nicest man in the world, but he's a lot better than Shane," she finished softly.

"And he's already agreed to alter your contract to let you be a WWF Diva, same contract that Lita has," Jeff said with a smile and Torrie turned to look at him, still in shock. "I spoke to him this afternoon and when Steph said she could get your contract when we went to get her stuff, I figured it couldn' hurt either. It was supposed to be a surprise for later, but I thought you needed to hear it."

"I-I did. I mean, I do. I…I really don't know what to say," she whispered. "Thank you, Stephanie."

"After what you did earlier, I figured it was the least I could do. I'm sure if you talked to my father, he might even be able to find you a way out earlier," the brunette replied. "I hope it helps."

"Thank you," Torrie repeated. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too." Stephanie smiled nervously. "Everything's just happening so fast."

"And we need to keep the ball rolling," Lita said from the doorway, tugging the t-shirt she was wearing into place – she had changed as soon as she was backstage, but Matt had had his hands on her since then. "It's time to head to the curtain for your match, Chris."

Chris nodded and looked at Stephanie, a question obvious in his eyes. The youngest McMahon smiled and nodded. She looked very different than Jeff ever remembered seeing her, dressed simply in a pair of fitted jeans and Lita's "Girl's Rock!" t-shirt. He wondered if anyone really knew her.

"Let's go," she said, looking down in surprise when Chris took her hand. He led her to the door, studiously avoiding all their gazes, and disappeared. A moment later, he returned, still refusing to make eye contact, picked up his title belt, and returned to the laughing women in the hallway.

"Something tells me things are about to get even more interesting around here," Matt said, smirking as he entered the room and Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"So long as, by 'interesting', you don't mean I'm likely to walk in on my brother and my best friend doing naughty things to each other at every turn, then I think I can handle it."

Matt smirked at him. "Then learn to knock."

"It was a locker room and it sounded like she was in pain," Jeff ground out, his face turning pink. He scrunched his eyes shut and let out an affected shudder. "And thank you _so_ much for making me relive that recent trauma again. I think the image is burned into my retinas."

Matt rolled his eyes and Torrie giggled, settling herself against Jeff. "Turn up the TV?" she asked the older Hardy brother and Matt nodded, doing so, before sitting on the ground in front of them.

"Everything'll be fine," Jeff said, noting that she was beginning to fidget as JR and The King began to talk about the upcoming match.

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do," he said, holding her tighter, "I saw it in the stars." He winked at her.

"You're one sweet talker, Jeff Hardy," she whispered and he grinned.

"Thank you, for the compliment and for leaving out the full name this time." He pulled her closer and kissed her briefly. "You're definitely worth it, Torrie."

"So are you."

He kissed her again before turning to look at the monitor, wondering what else could possibly happen to top off the night. He knew that letting Stephanie McMahon into all their secrets could end up backfiring, but, from what Torrie and the others had said, no one was that good an actor. He had spent only a little time with her himself that night, but she was definitely afraid of the Alliance, that much he was certain of. There was clearly more to the youngest McMahon than any of them had previously suspected and if they could help her out of her troubles then, as far as he was concerned, they had an obligation to do so.

He only hoped that it didn't come back to bite them on the ass.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Seven **

xxxxx

Once again, a long hiatus from this one, I know, and I'm sorry. It's really hard to get back into the ones that are from this far back when I'm having issues remembering the storyline.


	8. I Want Out

**Notes: **This is the eighth instalment of the Cloud Nine Series, following after "A Long Fall", "Just One of the Guys", "False Communication", "Making it Right", "The Burning Question", "More Than a Friend", and "Poetry in Motion".

I'd just like to point out that I found it really hard to write this chapter, because I love Shane McMahon!

xxxxx

**Chapter Eight: I Want Out **

xxxxx

Stephanie wrung her hands nervously, tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt and taking a deep breath. It wasn't that she was afraid that Shane and Paul Heyman could get her now, because, as odd as it sounded, she trusted Chris to protect her. She also trusted that Matt and Jeff would be there the minute it looked like they'd be needed. No, what had her worried at that precise moment in time was the look The Rock was sending her way.

"You wanna lay off a little, Jerky?"

She glanced sidelong at Chris to see that he was glaring at the People's Champ. "It's okay," she said softly, "he has a right to be suspicious."

"Damn right, the Rock has his suspicions."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Do you plan on talking about yourself in third person all night?" she asked, sighing. "And you know fine well and Chris and I are WWF through and through. We're not here to screw you over and neither is Stephanie. You wouldn't have agreed to this if you didn't know all of that, so stop boring holes in her head."

The Rock raised an eyebrow and smirked at the small redhead. "Well, look at you. You get some and-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Rocky."

"And that bikini contest-"

"A one time thing. It's not likely to happen again."

The man merely smirked again. "You know, any time you want to trade in Hardy for some of the Rock's stroodle, you-"

"Again, do not finish that sentence."

"Oh, hey, don't worry, The Rock likes his women feisty."

Lita sighed again. "Can I please kill him?"

Stephanie stifled a giggle and Chris smiled. "Not this time, Red. Wait 'til after the match."

"You mean when the Rock's leaving the ring with that shiny title of his."

"No," Chris said, hitching his belt up a little higher on his shoulder. "I mean-"

"Two minutes!" a stage hand called, walking past with her clipboard and waiting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the ramp.

Stephanie felt her nerves return and, realising that she was really about to step onto the WWF ramp next to Chris Jericho and do so _willingly_, she found that she was nervous about her brother and his friend, after all. She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder and looked up, wide-eyed. She would have expected it had it been Chris, but to see The Rock looking at her, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, didn't make her feel any better.

"I don't know what's going on," he said softly, dropping the third-person. "But you don't need to add me to the list of your worries." She nodded, understanding that he was telling her he wouldn't hurt her out there, and he returned the gesture, before stepping away and gallantly offering his arm to Lita. The other woman rolled her eyes, but smiled as she took hold of his arm and let him lead her. The stagehand cued them to the stairs and Stephanie took a deep breath as she heard The Rock's music blasting out around the arena. She turned to look at Chris and he shifted on his feet, clearing his throat.

"I feel like I should be insulting you about now."

She grinned. "You can if you want, but I'll give as good as I get."

"Why me?" he asked suddenly, changing the mood and ignoring the young girl who was trying to get him to move towards the entrance to the arena.

"Because you don't like me."

He nodded and took her hand. "Didn't," was all he said in response.

He didn't seem to need the explanation.

xxxxx

"Come on, Chris!" Stephanie pounded on the matt, ignoring the smirk on Lita's face as the redhead watched her. She knew the crowd understood that Lita was only there to even things out, that she wasn't going to cheer for either The Rock or Chris, but both men. However, it was blatantly obvious that no one had a clue about her presence.

Whilst it might have been understood that she would be there, it hadn't been expected that she would turn up willingly on Chris Jericho's arm. The fact that The Rock had nodded a greeting to her and that Lita had smiled and stood next to her at ringside had only furthered everyone's confusion. She was sure that the violent purple bruise forming under her eye hadn't helped either.

Stephanie, however, found that she didn't really care.

She hissed through her teeth, exchanging a pained glance with Lita as Chris fell to the ground, clutching his head where it had come into contact with the turnbuckle. The match had been long, longer than anyone - including both participants - had really expected and it still wasn't over. Whilst both Chris and Rocky were beginning to show fatigue, they were both still giving it their all. Win or lose, she didn't think anyone would be calling Chris Jericho a choke artist after this one.

A sudden stirring in the crowd caught her attention and, before she had a chance to react, Lita grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the ramp. She turned, knowing what she was going to see, but, somehow, her eyes widened in surprise anyway.

She and Lita scrambled into the ring, narrowly avoiding a clothes line that The Rock hadn't been able to pull out of in time, and ran to the back of the ring. The crowd hushed and the match stopped.

Chris eyed The Rock warily and, had she not been looking at the People's Champ, she might have missed the slight nod Chris received in response to his unasked question. Lita tugged on her arm and she turned to face the redhead.

"I can't do this," Stephanie whispered.

"You're not alone anymore," Lita responded, making sure that Stephanie not only heard her, but understood; they weren't going to run away and leave her alone. She nodded and turned in time to see Shane and Paul Heyman entering the ring, closely followed by RVD and Rhyno.

"Well, well, well," her brother said snidely and she wished that his microphone would break so that she wouldn't have to hear what he was going to say. She'd heard enough out of Shane's mouth already to last her a lifetime. "What have we here, little sister? Fraternising with the enemy?"

Stephanie jumped as she felt something brush her leg and she looked down to see Lilian Garcia holding a microphone up for her. She smiled briefly and took it, noting that the little blonde seemed confused both by what was going on in the ring and by her attitude. She tried to remember the last time she'd been nice to the ring announcer and was ashamed to realise that she couldn't remember.

"Got something to say, _Princess_?"

On hearing Heyman's voice, she turned around quickly, glancing at Chris before taking a deep breath. "Yes," she said, holding the microphone closer. "Yes, I do." She glanced at Lita, before answering. "I'm not worthless, I'm not a slut, I'm not what you've tried to make me…and you are going to lose _everything_."

Heyman smirked. "Those are big words, little girl."

"Yeah," Chris interrupted. "And these are pretty big fists." Without giving Heyman a chance to react, Jericho threw himself at the rotund man. Stephanie dropped to the ground at Lita's urging, the microphone slipping out of her hand as they slid out of the ring. She watched as the men in the ring began fighting and tried to remember the last time anyone had stood up for her. Suddenly she missed Hunter more than ever. She glanced at Lilian and smiled, before turning back at the sound of Lita's voice.

"Rocky, duck!"

The People's Champ was barely able to get out of the way before RVD launched himself off the top rope. The man was unable to change his trajectory at the last minute and landed on Rhyno. It didn't take long for Jeff and Matt to enter the arena, the crowd going wild at their presence and soon the only men left in the ring were WWF.

She watched Chris as he turned around in the ring, looking around until his gaze fell on the microphone Stephanie had dropped. He glanced at her, staring at her more intensely than anyone had in a long time, before walking to the opposite side of the ring. Shane and Paul Heyman were yelling from the top of the ramp, but she had no idea what it was they were saying, because she was too focussed on Chris.

"If either of you ever touch her again, I will kill you."

Not even waiting for a response, he dropped the microphone and slid out of the ring, walking round towards Lita, Stephanie, and Lilian. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement on the titantron, showing her that the Alliance members had left the arena, but her main focus remained on Chris. He held out his hand and Stephanie smiled, loosely taking hold of it.

"Why?" she said softly, repeating his earlier question. She let him lead her towards the ramp, willing to wait for his response.

"Because, crazy as it sounds, in less than two hours, I found that I care."

She smiled. "You forgot your belt," she said and he shrugged.

"Someone'll get it."

"Chris?" He turned to look at her. "Thank you."

"Any time, Princess, any time."

xxxxx

Torrie frowned, tilting her head to one side as she tried to figure out where exactly the strange buzzing sound here was coming from. She crouched down, following the sound until she reached Stephanie's holdall and spotted that the front pocket was vibrating. She glanced at the door, but couldn't hear anyone coming. She looked over at the screen, watching as Lita and The Rock followed the others up the ramp and knew that they would be back soon. Shrugging, she unzipped the pocket and pulled it out, quickly checking the caller ID before answering.

"Hello," she said, almost warily, and she imagined she could see the man at the other end of the call frowning.

"Who is this?"

"It's Torrie, Torrie Wilson. Stephanie's not back yet, but she shouldn't be long. I checked to make sure it was you before I answered."

"I'm guessing there's more to this than I know."

Torrie sighed. "I think there's more to this than any of us know."

"Yeah, I think you might be right." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Just tell me, is Jericho really helping her?"

"Yes, he is. It's crazy, I know, but when I found her earlier and…and he saw Heyman hit her and it just…he's starting to see her. I think we all are." There was a sigh of relief and Torrie smiled. "I think I hear them now."

"Hey, Torrie…thanks, for answering some of my questions."

"You only asked one, well, other than 'who is this?' I mean."

"No, you answered the questions I didn't get round to asking. I told Paul Heyman that if he ever laid one more finger on her I'd beat the living hell out of him. He didn't listen."

The tone of his voice sent a shiver up her spine and she was very glad that he was on their side. The door opened and Chris and Stephanie entered, still holding hands, both of them laughing.

"Stephanie," she said and the brunette smiled at her. "Your phone rang." At the woman's alarmed look, she was quick to continue. "I checked who it was before answering." She handed the phone over and walked to the door to greet Jeff as he came into the room.

"Hello?" Steph said, her face breaking into a smile at the reply. "Hunter! How are you?"

Stephanie's voice trailed off as she walked to the bench in the far corner of the room and Torrie turned back to Jeff.

"I should go."

Jeff frowned. "You shouldn't have to."

"It's okay," she said softly. "Tajiri will look after me and the Alliance doesn't pay any attention to me anymore."

"I still hate it."

"I know. I do, too." She sighed. "It's nearly over," she said, smiling. "I can't believe it's nearly over and I don't have to worry about still being Shane's '_property_' when it all ends."

"You're not property," Jeff said resolutely. "You never were."

"Oh, I think I was. For a while. If only because I believe it, too."

Jeff frowned, but whatever he would have said was lost when the door was thrown open just long enough for Lilian Garcia to enter.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Eight**

xxxxx


	9. Ladders and Lingerie, Part A

**Notes: **This one skips forward to the Summerslam (I'm pretty sure it was Summerslam, anyway) with WWF vs. ECW/WCW winner take all event. I can't remember how many weeks there were between No Mercy and Summerslam, but I took there to be a couple of months.

**xheavilybroken:** You have no idea how tempted I was to make it Lita/Rock! But this is so old and I'd already written half of it, so it would have involved loads of time changing the fic instead of finishing it! ;) Glad you're enjoying and still reading :)

Huge thanks also to **LatishaC, ****wwechick1619, and DCFanatic4Life**. Thanks so much for your reviews :) (I'd use the wee reply thing, but I don't get a lot of time online anymore)

xxxxx

**Chapter Nine: Ladders and Lingerie (or T&A and TLC), Part A **

xxxxx

Torrie smiled stupidly at Stacy, trying to pretend that the IQ she guarded so preciously wasn't slowly dribbling out her ears the tall bimbo talked at her. She nodded and giggled, hoping it wasn't entirely out of place, because, truth be told, she had stopped actually trying to listen to what Stacy was saying a long time ago.

_It's almost over,_ she repeated in her head. It was her new mantra. It seemed that, the closer she got the moment where it all ended, the longer time seemed to stretch out. She was the cartoon character running towards that inevitable goal that seemed to get farther away the closer she got; a paradox infinitely more interesting than whatever Stacy was harping on about, anyway.

She wasn't exactly sure why the tall blonde had 'forgiven' her and was making nice with her at the moment. Likelyit has something to do withto her annoyance about their lingerie match being cancelled due to a challenge being issued the previous week. Torrie was pretty sure a lot of the fans were going to be disappointed. Although, _why_, she wasn't sure; Stacy didn't exactly wear a lot to the ring no matter what the occasion.

"Torrie!"

She jerked her head in surprise. "Eh…yeah?"

"My God, I know you're stupid, but I'm totally talking to you here! You could at least pretend to listen."

"I was." Stacy didn't understand the insult. "What's wrong?" Torrie asked, deciding to continue humouring the woman.

"It's this stupid challenge! I can't believe that some unknown WWF Diva has decided she wants to wrestle me. I mean, what's that all about?"

"Maybe someone just decided they want to see what you're made of."

Stacy frowned. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm sorry, Stacy, Tajiri's fighting tonight and it's just, like, so exciting that I don't know what I'm saying."

"You're turning on him tonight, right? I mean, Shane said that whatever you had planned had to happen tonight, didn't he?"

Torrie smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Stacy, everything's happening tonight."

xxxxx

"Just, please, don't try to maim The Rock at any point tonight," Lita intoned wearily. "You guys agreed to work together until this Alliance thing was all over and if I have to threaten castration to ensure that happens I will."

Torrie chuckled as she slipped in through the doors. "I see everything's in hand here."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "After that comment, I want nothing to do with Lita's hands. Hardy can keep them."

"Was that comment necessary?" Steph asked, closing the magazine she was reading. She was sitting cross-legged on the table next to Jeff.

"I agree. That was uncalled for, Jerky, I've had more than enough visual the past few weeks, thanks," the younger Hardy said, slipping off the table and walking to greet her. "You doing okay, sweetie?" he asked, before kissing her.

Torrie smiled widely and nodded. "I'm fine, great, swell, in fact." Her sarcasm wasn't missed. Jeff raised his eyebrows and she dropped her head onto his chest. "If I have to listen to Stacy Keibler's irritating, whiny, obnoxious, ignorant voice again I may cry."

"You swallow a dictionary this morning?" Chris asked and the others chuckled.

"This is nothing," Jeff said, smiling down at her. "Yesterday she managed to use discombobulation, prehistoric, and triptych in the same conversation, along with some foreign words I've never even heard of. I only asked her if she wanted pepperoni on her pizza."

"I can't help it," Torrie whined. "I'm afraid I might be getting more stupid just by association with Stacy. I think I forgot my name the other day."

Matt winced. "That's 'cause you were too busy screaming Jeff's."

"Again, unnecessary!"

"Matt!" Lita squealed, hitting him repeatedly.

Torrie, however, buried her face in Jeff's chest, convinced her cheeks were about to start a fire.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll kill him later."

"It's okay, I need to go find Tajiri. I just wanted to wish you all luck. However, I've changed my mind about Matt; Bubba can put him through a table." She stuck her tongue out at the older Hardy, knowing her face was still bright red. She turned narrowed eyes to look at Jeff, poking him in the chest. "And you! You try not to kill yourself out there, you hear me?"

He smiled. "I hear you." He kissed her and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You be careful, too."

"I promise."

xxxxx

Torrie shifted nervously on the balls of her feet. She was standing in the ring next to Stacy, waiting to see who her '_friend's_' challenger was for the evening. Needless to say, her prediction about the crowd's reaction to the cancellation of their lingerie match was correct and the chant for 'puppies' had been going strong since they entered the arena.

Stacy sauntered around the ring, flashing her ass as she walked due to the length of her shorts. Really, the crowd weren't getting any less than they'd paid for, except her clothes weren't made of lace.

"As you know," Stacy said, her voice echoing round the arena. "Someone decided to ruin our fun and issue me with a challenge. So, whatever WWF Diva it is that thinks she can actually beat the Alliance, come on out here so I can kick yo-"

Torrie had to hide her smile as Stacy almost keeled over. Lita's music blared from the speakers and the audience went wild. People were already chanting 'Lita' and Torrie couldn't wait to see their reaction to the news Lita was about to deliver.

When her music stopped and Lita was still at the top of the ramp, it became apparent that Lita had something to say and, eventually, the crowd died down.

"Hi, Stacy," the redhead said, a smirk on her face. She gave a little wave.

"Y-you already have a match tonight," Stacy said, sounding as terrified as she looked. "You can't wrestle me, as well!"

"Actually, I could." She chuckled at Stacy's reaction and waited for the cheering crowd to quiet again. "But I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to let someone else have that pleasure. Someone I have personally helped train; the WWF's newest, brightest, sexy Diva."

Stacy rolled her eyes, her confidence suddenly returning now that she knew Lita wasn't her opponent. "I'm sure I can take anything she can dish out."

"I'm glad you agree." Lita smiled. "Allow me to introduce her to you."

When nothing happened, Stacy smirked, assuming that the WWF's new Diva had chickened out. She turned to share the joke with Torrie…only to be speared into the nearest turnbuckle.

"And that," Torrie said, looking down at her old friend, "is for having to listen to your whiny ass for as long as I can remember."

"I don't understand!" Stacy yelled.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "There's a surprise."

She grabbed the leggy Diva by the hair and proceeded to show her that training with Lita was something that paid off, especially when you were willing to learn and had everything to lose. Torrie was fed up losing and she was a quick learner.

Stacy Keibler didn't stand a chance.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Nine**

xxxxx

Well, this one's almost over. A few more parts and that's it all done! It's crazy to think that this is the second WWE fic I ever wrote and I'm still not done with it after all this time. As for Cry Me A River, it was the first Lita/Shawn Michaels fic and it's now surrounded by others and, again, not done. Must remedy that!


	10. Ladders and Lingerie, Part B

**Notes:** This chapter takes place during the Summerslam (I'm pretty sure it was Summerslam, anyway) with WWF vs. ECW/WCW winner take all event. I can't remember how many weeks there were between No Mercy and Summerslam, but I took there to be a couple of months.

Sorry for the delay, haven't been able to get online. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxx

**Chapter Ten: Ladders and Lingerie (or T&A and TLC), Part B **

xxxxx

"That was fantastic!" Stephanie squealed, pulling Torrie into a tight hug the minute she got through the curtain. They had only known each other for a short while, but they had become fast friends. The fact that Stephanie had begun talking to her parent's again had helped the woman open up a bit. Torrie always refrained from commenting on how much she thought Chris' presence in her life was helping.

"I need to get a copy of that tape," Lita said, linking arms with them as she came through the curtain. "Then I can watch that little slut screaming for her mommy on repeat every time I feel a little depressed; an instant cheer-me-up."

Torrie giggled as they attempted to get down the stairs with their arms linked. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it."

"I still can't believe your father was able to get me out of my contract," she said and Stephanie shrugged.

"He's very resourceful."

"That he is." Torrie frowned as they walked through the halls, heading back for the dressing room. "I'm actually surprised the Alliance didn't come down there."

"Oh, honey, the match didn't last long enough," Lita said sweetly.

"That and we locked them in," Steph said, grinning madly.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Chris, Matt, Jeff, and Rocky decided to lock them in their dressing rooms. I think the Alliance might be a little mad now."

"They have Austin on their side, I think 'mad' is pretty much a given," Lita said, rolling her eyes.

"Steph, where the hell were you?" They all rolled their eyes as Chris approached them. "I thought you were going to stay in the locker room."

"I was, but then Torrie beat the hell out of Stacy Keibler. I wanted to congratulate her." When Chris glared she sighed. "I don't need a guard dog, Chris, I want friends."

"Fine, just, next time, don't wander about. We don't know for sure that Heyman was in the locker room and I don't want him near you."

"That makes all of us," Jeff said as the Hardys' approached them.

Matt grinned. "That said, we left The Rock alone outside the Alliance locker rooms with a sledgehammer. He said something about playing 'gopher'."

"Well, I hope he warned the security guys that the tapes will be in demand after tonight," Lita said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'll make sure to pass on the message," Chris said. "I think you guys are up," he said to the Hardys' indicating the stage hand who was trying to get their attention. "Kick Alliance ass."

"That's the plan," Matt replied. Jeff kissed Torrie goodbye and, together, Team Xtreme headed for the curtain.

"Wait a minute," Lita said, stopping and looking at Jeff with a grin. "Torrie's WWF now."

"That's right," Matt added, "Torrie's WWF now."

Jeff frowned. "You sure?"

"I think we can share you for a night," Lita said, smiling at her friend.

"What do you say, Tor?" Jeff asked, walking back to his girlfriend. "Walk us out tonight?"

"Really?"

"Well, you'd have to be careful; it's TLC and I don't want you getting hurt, but…yeah. I'd love to have you out there."

"But…I'm not part of Team Xtreme."

"Just one night and then you can go back to making me jealous with Tajiri."

"I don't make you jealous, Jeff."

He shrugged. "Not on purpose."

"Guys," Matt called. "You wanna hurry this up?"

"Yeah, I think Jenna's about to have a fit," Lita said, smiling at the frantic stage hand.

"Well?" Jeff asked and she smiled. "That mean yes?"

"Yeah," Torrie said, standing on her tip toes and kissing him quickly. "That means yeah."

"In that case," Lita said, "Put that on." She nodded at Chris and Torrie turned around to find the Canadian holding something out to her.

"You guys had this planned?" Jeff asked, but Matt and Lita merely smiled innocently.

"Come on," Torrie said, pulling the t-shirt over her head. "Let's go watch you try to kill yourself."

xxxxx

"My God, Jeff Hardy is _insane_!" Stephanie yelled at the monitor and Chris laughed.

"Steph, you already knew that." He sat up straighter and nudged her shoulder. "In fact, you've already seen it before."

"But he's _really_ crazy. That was a twenty foot ladder."

"Well, at least he didn't fall the whole twenty feet at once," Chris said.

"I don't think landing on two tables counts as a good way to break your fall," Steph pointed out and he nodded.

"You're right. But he did take out D-Von on the way."

"Nothing you're saying is making him sound any less crazy, Chris. I don't know how Torrie puts up with it. Lilian's right, she and Lita are insane. I swear, if you ever do anything like that I will personally maim you. Don't look at me like that, I can get Lita to train me, too, you know. In fact, she's already offered. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chris shook his head, still smiling. "No reason."

"Well…stop it."

His grin widened. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Well…stop!"

His grin faded a little, but he didn't stop looking at her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"How are you, really?"

She sighed and settled back into the chair, trying not to get too distracted by what was happening on the monitor. "I'm not sure. Everything just happened so fast. One minute I was…with them and then the next… I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I put up with so much for so long and then it just stopped. I kept expecting you to turn around and tell me you were in on it and that this was just a new way of torturing me."

"Never gonna happen, Princess."

She smiled. "I know. Hunter said he'd chop you into lots of little pieces if you even thought about it."

"Nice to know I inspire trust."

"You do," she said seriously. "I might have known you hated me, but I always trusted in your ability to do the right thing. That's why I came to you in the first place."

"Tried to, you mean," he said, his voice taking on that self-deprecating tone she hated. "I failed that trust the night you threw me that chair; I used it on Rocky and ignored you asking for my help. What made you trust me after that?"

"I didn't have anyone else and, besides, everyone could see that you hated yourself for what you'd done." He nodded and she glanced down, realising that, at some point, their fingers had interlaced. She didn't even remember taking his hand. "Everyone's still curious, you know."

"I don't care."

"They can't figure out what you guys are doing with a slut like me."

"You're not a slut, Stephanie."

"They all think I have an angle, or a plan, or something."

"You went online," he said, sighing.

She shrugged. "Lilian left her laptop on the other day when she was in the shower. She thought I was still asleep. I didn't read much, just enough to know what people thought."

"Not everyone thinks it, Steph." He cupped her cheek then slid his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Not the people who count."

"I'm glad you helped me, Chris. I can't thank you enough."

"You're strong, Stephanie, you'd have got out eventually. I'm just glad I could help."

"So am I, Chris. I'm just sorry to drag you into this."

"The WWF was already in this, Princess, I'm just glad we got you out in time." He smiled at her. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

xxxxx

"If you ever think of scaring me like that again, Jeff Hardy, I will hurt you more than you're hurting now," Torrie said frantically. She pulled him into a hug, mindful of the fact that he was likely in a lot of pain, and tried to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine and the fans love you being out there for us," he said, indicating the roaring crowd around them. She could barely hear herself think over the noise of the crowd and the Hardys' theme blaring from the speakers. It was almost as noisy as the reception the four of them had got at the top of the ramp, dressed in matching purple 'Team Xtreme' t-shirts.

"Well, they'd better not get used to it," she said, pulling away. "I don't think I could go through that again." She glanced at the broken tables and the twenty foot ladder lying on the ground by the ramp.

He winced. "That wasn' exactly my crowning moment."

"Jeff, you went through eight tables in this match! And I lost count of the number of times you fell off a ladder! Somehow, it's easier to watch this in the back; I can put my hands over my eyes and ask Tajiri if you're dead yet."

Jeff chuckled, but it was short lived as he tried to get to his feet. Hissing in pain, he allowed Torrie to help him up.

"The fans are still wondering why I turned to the WWF, you know."

"Sweetie, anyone with half a brain would understand the logic in that decision. But what's say we give them another reason?"

Torrie grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

She was barely even aware of the crowd screaming. All she could focus on was the feeling of being in his arms, kissing the man she loved.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Ten**

xxxxx

I know, I know, so much mush I'm making myself nauseous. Well, two more chapters and that's it all over! I can't believe I've blitzed chapters seven through ten in one night and that they're all this long. Seems like a little thing, I realise, but my muses have been on strike; this is the most I've got out of them in a while! I intend to make the most of it.

Hope you enjoyed, feel free to hit the review button and let me know what you think!


	11. Winner Take All

**Notes: **I'd just like to point out that I can't remember the matches that took place during this event; however, I had notes written down. So, whether this was my own listing or what actually was scheduled, is a total mystery to me. I did start this fic a long time ago!

Once again, thanks for the reviews! g

xxxxx

**Chapter Eleven: Winner Take All **

xxxxx

"But Jeff's definitely okay?" she asked, still pacing back and forth up and down the room.

"He's fine," Lita assured her and Stephanie let out a breath. "He says to tell you that you should be careful of the splinters at ringside, though," she added, wincing as she remembered how they came to be there in the first place.

"He's totally crazy," Steph said for the twelfth time that evening. "I mean, I knew that, I've spent a lot of time the last few weeks asking him why he does the things he does and I still don't get it. He's just insane."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him that," Lita said, grinning from ear to ear and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Like you're much better," the brunette said, crossing her arms. "If Torrie and I hadn't talked you out of it, you'd have broken something jumping out of that tree."

"Lilian had faith in me," Lita said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Lilian had a bet with Chris on whether you'd break an arm or a leg."

"She did not!" Lita cried, turning to Chris for confirmation, but the look on his face made her want to throw something at him. "I cannot believe her!"

"But you can believe it about me?" Chris asked affronted. Lita just raised her eyebrows and he shrugged. "Fair enough. We knew you wouldn't do it, though. Matt was about to have a coronary."

"Well, Jeff believed in me."

"Jeff was up there with you," Steph pointed out. "The fact that he _did_ jump simply proves my original point; he's insane."

Lita laughed. "I'm gonna head back to make sure they've both been patched up okay, I was just sent to wish Chris good luck and tell you to be careful. So, good luck jackass," she said with a wink. "Steph, watch yourself out there. I know you have everything covered, but Matt and Jeff are more than willing to drag their broken butts out there to help if need be. And Rocky said that team WWF has your back."

"That's good to know," Chris said, running a hand through his hair. "Austin's crazy and, with RVD as the ref, anything could happen out there."

"You'll be fine," Lita said, smiling. She walked over to the chair he was sitting on and kissed his forehead, before giving Stephanie and hug and rushing out the door.

Stephanie turned to look at him and he stood up, closing the gap between them and taking hold of her arms. "I'm not sure you should come out with me," he said, frowning and she scowled up at him.

"Don't even think about it, Christopher Jericho. I am coming out into that ring with you whether you want it, or not. Just like I'm coming down to the ring with you when you and Rocky finally get your rematch, it's non-negotiable. Understand?" She emphasised her point by poking his chest at every other word. He winced and looked down at her finger where it was still poking him and she just smiled. "Understand?" she asked again.

He grinned smiled and nodded. "I guess this makes you my manager then."

"I guess it does."

"Well then, manager, I guess we should get to the curtain. It's almost show time." He stepped back and gallantly offered his arm.

She laughed, placing her hand at the crook of her elbow and followed him to the door, picking up his title on the way. "You been taking lessons from The Rock?" she asked, handing him his belt.

"I am the original, I don't need lessons."

"Really? You always struck me more as the kind of guy who pulled a girl's pigtails rather than being nice."

He smirked and reached up to tug her hair. "That better?"

He winked at her and she felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She'd only really known him properly for a few months and it still surprised her, the reaction she had to his playfulness. She hadn't ever had that kind of friendship before…she wasn't sure she didn't want more either. Actually, she was sure; she just didn't know what to do about it.

Everything had happened so fast since No Mercy. It hadn't taken her long to make friends, but she wondered if she'd ever really let them in completely. She could honestly say that she was friends with Matt, Lita, Torrie, Chris, and Lilian, but it was Jeff Hardy that she found herself opening up to the most. The younger Hardy brother was so easy to talk to that she often found herself telling him things she had never intended to speak about. He probably knew more about her life than anyone, except Hunter.

She was worried that she was moving too fast, that it was supposed to be more difficult than it seemed. She had been living with the constant fear of her Paul Heyman and of Shane and the other members of the Alliance, that it hadn't seemed right to her that she was finding her release from them so easy. Jeff told her not to question it, because it was likely to catch up with her at some point and Hunter told her not to worry about anything but moving on with her life.

She wished she could listen to them more easily, but it was hard to let go. She glanced at the man walking beside her, the man who had, to all intents and purposes, saved her when no one else had bothered to care. She liked having him in her life, perhaps a little too much. She knew Hunter hated that she had Chris in her life, because her friend wanted nothing more than to protect her; that was why he had married her, after all.

She knew that, really, Hunter was more upset with himself for not being able to stop it before things had got so bad. But she'd had to protect him. After all, he'd done the same for her. And as for Chris Jericho…well, she was willing to wait and see what happened there. In that aspect of her new life, she was more than happy to adopt Jeff's philosophy. She was going to take things one step at a time and not worry about the future, it could take care of itself.

Chris seemed to sense that her thoughts were wandering and he pulled her closer into his side in order to avoid a collision. She looked up at him gratefully, before averting her gaze. They walked the halls towards the curtain, passing various WWF superstars along the way, but Stephanie kept her head down. She knew that a lot of them still didn't trust her and she couldn't bear to see it in their eyes.

"Hey," Chris said softly and she looked up. He frowned and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But I'll be better when this is all over and the WWF wins it all."

"Well, this is the last stop," he said and she could see he was nervous. "Any last words?"

She rolled her eyes. "So dramatic." Grinning, and not sure she could ever answer as to why she did it, she stretched up into her tip toes and kissed him gently. "You're going to win," she said, revelling in the surprise on his face. "Now, come on," she continued, not giving him a chance to respond. "Let's get out there."

She only hoped that she was right and that everything was fine. She had managed to avoid Paul Heyman and her brother in recent weeks, but she didn't think she would be so lucky tonight.

xxxxx

Stephanie screamed, jumping back as RVD landed on the ground directly in front of her. Somehow she wasn't surprised that things had descended into chaos, but she was surprised that she was still in one piece.

She scrambled away from the prone man, running towards the announcer's table, barely managing to get out of the way before her brother was launched over the top rope. She felt someone grab her arm and turned to fight, letting out a breath of relief when her eyes met Lilian's. The small ring announcer tightened her grip as they continued to move around the ring.

"What the hell is going on?" Lilian asked and Steph shook her head.

"I have no idea. But I think Shane and Paul must have planned this. Chris was going to get that pin, I know he was."

Lilian nodded. "We have got to get out of here."

"No, I-"

Her eyes widened when she realised who was in her path. Paul Heyman grinned creepily at her and she pulled Lilian behind her. She wasn't exactly going to be able to put up much of a fight, but she wouldn't let her friend get hurt in her place.

"Well, well, _Princess_, looks like Daddy's Little Girl is all alone." He took a step towards her and she backed away, stopping when she felt Lilian squeeze her arm. She turned around, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming when she realised that Rhyno was blocking her path.

They were trapped.

She knew that, had it been any other match, it would have officially been over the moment that RVD had been knocked out of the ring and she would be safely through the back with her friends. However, the fact that it had been Steve Austin who had inadvertently hit him, she knew that the Alliance wouldn't call a disqualification on their own side.

That was when things had turned ugly. Security footage on the big screen showed that Paul Heyman hadn't been in the rooms when WWF had locked them earlier and he had helped the rest of the Alliance to get out of their locker rooms – The Rock was worryingly nowhere to be found. They had retaliated by locking in the WWF superstars, which meant that they knew Chris, Stephanie, and Lilian were on their own.

"I'm not afraid of you," Stephanie said, trying to keep her voice even and Paul laughed. She heard Lilian cursing at Rhyno in Spanish as he continued to approach the petite blonde.

Keeping her grip on her friend, Stephanie took a step to the side, leaning against the barrier and she could tell that the grin that was slowly creeping onto her face was unnerving Heyman. She didn't say anything, but glanced briefly into the ring to see that, despite the interruptions, the match was back underway. Chris hadn't been able to get away from Austin, though she knew he was trying to get to her. Not that it really mattered; everything would be over soon enough.

She tightened her grip on Lilian when Rhyno grabbed hold of her, but she couldn't to anything before Heyman grabbed her attention again.

"Come on, _Princess_, didn't your daddy ever tell you it wasn't nice to ignore people?"

"I don't think he'd care that I'm ignoring you."

"I care," Heyman said, continuing to close the small gap between them, stopping only when he was so close that she couldn't move. She grimaced and tried not to gag. "In fact, I think you owe me an apology, bitch."

"Oh, I owe you, all right."

Heyman seemed unaware at the change in atmosphere around him, but Rhyno had let go of Lilian. Everything happened quickly, which Stephanie supposed she should be used to by now.

Chris managed to pull a sneaky pin on Austin, grateful that Earl Hebner had rushed out to take over from RVD, before slipping out of the ring to take on Rhyno, not even taking the time to celebrate the fact that he was now the Undisputed Champion. At the opposite side of the ring, Shane was disposed of, her brother taking a nasty beating thanks to the Rock and his sledgehammer.

But Stephanie's attention remained on the fight going on directly in front of her. She grinned as she looked down at Heyman's twitching, disgusting form before glancing at the man who was still standing over him. She met his gaze, before he looked down at the man he had all but destroyed.

"I told you that if you ever laid another finger on her I'd beat the living hell out of you," he said, crouching down to speak into Heyman's ear. "This is only the beginning." Standing up, he crossed the gap and pulled Stephanie into his arms. "It's good to see you again, sweetie."

Stephanie grinned. "I've missed you, Hunter."

xxxxx

**End of Part Eleven**

xxxxx

I can't remember if Triple H had already made his return by this point, but the first few chapters were written at the time and they state that he was definitely out with injury at No Mercy and, hey, I think it's safe to say that it doesn't matter, since this is AU after No Mercy.


	12. Flying High

xxxxx

**Chapter Twelve: Flying High **

xxxxx

The arena was quiet, completely empty and silent compared to the uproar it had housed only an hour or so before. He knew that there were likely fans waiting outside at the gates, hoping for autographs, he knew that he was probably holding up his friends who were probably ready to head back to the hotel, but he really didn't care. He needed his moment; just one moment to let it all sink in.

"I can't believe I did it," Chris said, staring reverently at the titles in his hands. The titles he'd won without any help, or any interference - on his behalf, anyway. "I really did it."

"She knew you would."

He turned around, almost falling off the turnbuckle in his haste. To say that he had been surprised to see the other man arriving at ringside earlier that night would be an understatement, but he really shouldn't have been. Steph had assured him that everything was going to be fine, with that little knowing smirk and a mischievous glint in her eye. It should have clicked then, really. But then, she had kissed him before they came out for the match, that had really been enough to completely empty his head of all thought.

"Then she knew more than I did," Chris said, wryly, slipping to his feet. He threw both belts over one shoulder and took a step towards The Game. "Thank you for helping her tonight. I couldn't get to them in time."

"I think I'm the one that should be thanking you," Hunter said, running a hand through his hair. "I promised to protect her and then I got taken out. I don't know what they threatened her with to get her to join them, but I'm guessing it was something she cared about for her to-"

"It was you," Chris said and Hunter closed his eyes, seeming to deflate somehow. Chris didn't think he'd ever seen The Game look so defeated.

"You know, I tried to convince myself she wouldn't do that for me. That she'd know I'd be able to take care of myself, I shoulda known."

"She cares about you," Chris said, trying not to think about the fact that those words left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"I know." Hunter smirked and suddenly Chris was looking at the man he recognised. "She did marry me after all."

"It was convenient." He could see a smile playing on the larger man's face and he scowled. "What's wrong, Jerky? You know it's true."

"Oh, yeah, I know it is." Hunter nodded, his smile fully forming now. "But the fact that you know that and you're still jealous about it, well, that's kinda funny."

"I'm not jealous."

"Right."

Chris glared. Hunter just laughed. A moment later, though, he held out his hand.

"Congratulations, jackass. You had a good match." Chris nodded and shook his hand. Hunter's smiled widened. "Just have fun while it lasts. When I'm done with Heyman, I'll want my shot."

"Anytime, jerky. I'll be happy to kick your ass. And as for Heyman, make sure there enough left that I get a few shots in as well."

Hunter nodded. "Deal."

The two men exited the ring, Chris taking one last look around before falling into step with the other man.

Hunter glanced at him sidelong. "You hurt her and I will kill you."

"I'm not planning on it."

xxxxx

"We have to celebrate," Stephanie said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She gripped hold of his sleeve as they walked along the corridor and he grinned at her. "Oh, please, we have to."

He laughed, pulling out his key card and letting them into his hotel room. She followed him in, still tugging at his sleeve and shut the door with her foot.

"Please?"

"You'd think _you_ were the new Undisputed Champion," he said, momentarily affecting an air of conceit.

She smiled. "Well, I'm the manager of the new Undisputed Champion; I think I have the right to celebrate, too." He conceded her point, frowning when her face grew troubled. "Besides, I…I feel free." She shook her head and looked at the ground, bashfully. "I mean, I know you guys got me out of it, away from Heyman and Shane, but…I feel like it's come full circle now that Hunter's back. He got me away from it all the first time, it feels right that he's here now, you know?"

Chris cleared his throat and turned away from her. "Yeah," he said, putting his bag on the floor and his titles on the nearest chair. "Yeah, I get it. I mean, he's your husband, after all."

He grimaced the moment the words left his mouth. Hunter was right, he sounded completely jealous. He had spent the last few months slowly getting to know her, getting to understand her, and he loved spending time with her. The fact that he was falling for her had always been second to his need to be her friend. Until now, it seemed. The fact that she was currently laughing at him wasn't helping.

"Hunter said it, but I didn't believe him."

Chris frowned. "Believe what?" he asked, turning around. She grinned at him predatorily and he almost gulped - cartoon style.

"This."

She walked up to him, placed her hands on his face and stretched up on her toes to kiss him. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box when it came to women, but it didn't take him long to kiss her back. It didn't compare to anything else, not even winning the title for the first time, or winning them both tonight.

He was pretty sure he just flew right past cloud nine.

xxxxx

**End of Chapter Twelve**

xxxxx

Well, that's it folks, all done. It only took me about five years. Holy crap, five YEARS? Meep.

Hope you enjoyed the ride, anyway!

**Also, I'm still looking for writers who might beupfor taking part in a Lita Ficathon. Interested parties should check out the post on my LiveJournal (it's open to be viewed by all).**

**kyizi (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 111443 (dot) html**


End file.
